You Owe Me
by Sakura-Firefly
Summary: Chapter Four Up! She nearly faced death and he saved her. She had to repay him, but how? KaiXOC
1. The Job And The Saviour

You owe me

"Nessa, you up?" Vanessa turned in her bed, no way was she going to be woken up on a Saturday. "Vanessa?" She ignored her mother's call.

'Just ignore it. Just sleep. It's a Saturday. My day off. Legally.' Vanessa heard her door slam open and someone storm into the room.

"VANESSA UP NOW!" Her mother screamed.

"NO!" She retorted.

"Fine then. Don't go to the mall!" Her mother screamed as she left the room.

"I weren't planning on going to the mall today _anyway!"_ Vanessa sat up in her bed and slapped her forehead. "Hey mom, wait!" She ran out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen to find her angered mother. "Are you angry at me for not wanting to go to the mall?"

"No, but how come you want to do anything with me anymore?" She asked, she thought she was losing her daughter.

"Mom, I'm 16. I have my own life. And school's finished, so I can do what I want until college." Vanessa informed, feeling pleased that she actually made it into college. She wasn't the brightest of people in her school. She wasn't in the top set for any of her classes. Maybe it was because she was too interested in boys and stuff. "Well I'm going to Sandra's." Vanessa declared as she raced upstairs to change.

She chose a plain green t-shirt with black hot pants and dolly shoes. Her honey blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail that was tied with a green ribbon. She picked up her bag, containing her mobile phone, a compact mirror and her keys, and left the house to go to Sandra's.

She opened her bag and got out her phone to call Sandra so she would know that she was arriving shortly. She didn't want to knock on and find out no one was in or anything.

"_Hello?"_

"Sandy, it's Vanessa, I'm coming round, if it's ok?"

"_Well I'm going to the pub around the corner from mine to see if I can get a job, but you can tag along if ya want?" _That was the best thing about Sandra; she always invited people everywhere, even if it was a family outing and someone wanted to come round, she'd take them there instead.

"Sure, okay. Well I'm literally at your front door now so-" Sandra's front door opened and out came Sandra in her black and white tartan mini-skirt and a long sleeved shirt that covered her hands.

"Hi Vanessa" Shouted Sandra as she shut her front door and walked up to Vanessa.

"Hi Sandy." Vanessa smiled as they walked along the street, heading for the pub. "Can I ask _why_ you want a job at a _pub?_ Why not at a night club? You'll hook up with _well_ fitter guys there."

"True, but if I don't get a job _here_, I can go for one there tonight." Sandra stated. No wonder _she_ got into college easily. She was clever _and_ she was good at getting lads.

"Oh, ok." Vanessa smiled as they made it to the Black Ocean. They walked in confidently and approached the bartender.

"Um excuse me." Sandra began, getting the bartender's attention.

"May I help you fine ladies." He smirked.

"Um I was wondering if you were hiring anyone?" Sandra asked him.

"I'm sorry ladies, the landlord doesn't want anyone at this moment in time, try in a couple of months." He frowned.

"Ok, thank you." Sandra smiled flirtatiously as they left the pub. "Well that was bad." She frowned.

"Well it's 3 now. So why don't we see if we can get into the nightclubs early, you know, to see if we can get the job and start tonight." Vanessa suggested. Sandra looked at her with wide eyes.

"Do _you_ want a job at a night club?" She asked, shocked.

"Well if you're applying, why shouldn't I?" Vanessa beamed.

"O…k…" Sandra said as she tried to understand her friend's actions.

--

"Hmm…we _were_ looking for…how old are you again?" Jenna, the night club owner, asked as she glared at the two teens standing in front of her.

"We're uh…" Sandra completely fooled herself by hesitating to answer.

"We're 16, but highly mature for our age." Vanessa answered, nudging her friend.

"Hmm…well I dunno. I've only got one place for this job…who's a better dancer?"

"Sandra." Vanessa answered truthfully. Sandra went to dance classes and won loads of competitions.

"Right, Sandra, I'll give you a trial tonight as a dancer. If you do bad, you're gone. If you do well, you're in." Then Jenna lead the two teens outside and slammed the door behind them.

"Well done, Sandy!" Vanessa smiled as she hugged her friend.

"Ta, Nessa, But, I'm kinda nervous about tonight." Sandra said nervously. "What if I make a fool of myself? How many fit lads are gonna be there, and if they see me mess up I'm doomed!" Sandra wailed. Vanessa giggled at her friend's negative attitude. She was only dancing for god's sake, not making a speech for an election.

"Hah, just remember to wear some slinky underwear and shake those hips." Vanessa said, shaking her hips to add effect.

"Will you come tonight? You know, to wish me luck?" Sandra asked.

"Sure I will." Vanessa smiled as they walked to their houses.

--

Vanessa knocked on Sandra's door. She was wearing a jumper which showed her stomach, a mini skirt which ended at the middle of her thighs and knee high boots which had 7 inch heels. Sandra answered, wearing the same outfit as before.

"You ready Sam?" Vanessa asked as Sandra shut her front door silently.

"uh-huh." She smiled as a response.

"Well lets go." Vanessa linked arms with Sandra as they walked the dark streets, heading for the night club.

--

_I like the sound of your belt droppingYour door locking, you jangle your keys, yeahI like the sound of your heart stoppingOf lip locking, the grazing of knees, yeah_

Sandra and 3 other girls strutted on stage, they looked fabulous, even though they were only in lingerie and wrapping feather boas around their bare body whilst dancing to the music.

_I like the sound of skin touchingHands fumblin', you do as you pleaseI like the sound of back on the wall, yeahShelves falling, oh yes indeed!_

The lads were in awe as Sandra and the other girls began to step off stage and seduce any lad they could find. Sandra picked a red head who seemed to enjoy every minute of Sandra's seductiveness. She was certainly enjoying herself. It was like she was born to do this.

--

"So, how did I do?" Sandra asked Jenna.

"You're good kid. Come back tomorrow, you're hired." Jenna then walked away. Sandra squealed with excitement as she began to run out of the night club.

"You coming, Nessa?" She turned to ask.

"Na, I think I'll stay here for a while." Vanessa answered.

"Ok, suit yourself." Sandra smiled as she left the night club. Vanessa sat down at the bar and began ordering drinks. She wasn't questioned for her age; if she was let in at the entrance then obviously she was old enough to handle vodka. She kept her drinking to a minimum though; she didn't want to raise suspicions at home. Her mother hardly trusted her, yet she was aloud to go for a job interview at a night club. She had told her mother the truth and didn't flip at all. Vanessa thought that her mother actually trusted her for once, and wasn't going to let that go without a fight.

"Hey." Vanessa turned around to see a familiar red head leaning on the counter of the bar.

"Hi." Vanessa smiled.

"Is your friend still here?" He asked.

"Na, she's gone." She replied, leaning on the counter as well.

"Aww too bad. Well can I get _you_ a drink?" He asked.

"Uh I'm nobody's last resort, mate." Vanessa answered, kinda pissed off.

"I never said you were my _last resort_." He said in a seductive voice.

"Well if it'll make you leave quicker, I'll have a strongbow." Vanessa smiled.

"So what's your name?" He asked her.

"Vanessa. And you?"

"Tala." He smiled.

"So, Tala, who're you here with?"

"A few friends." Tala replied.

"Ok." Vanessa smiled as she sipped her drink.

--

"See you later." Vanessa waved as she left the night club. She was tired, her arms and legs were aching from dancing a little and her eyes were heavy. Why didn't she go home with Sandra? Vanessa started to take a short cut home; through the park. She just wanted to get home and sleep. Vanessa felt cold as she walked further into the park. She couldn't see a thing since the moonlight was blocked by the trees that cast huge shadows on the path. Vanessa tripped over something and fell on top of it. She got off it and looked into her bag for a light source. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open. She shone the light on the figure and she was stunned with fear. Lying there on the floor, was Sandra's corpse. She had blood on her neck and chest, her clothes were badly stained with it. Vanessa's hand flew over her mouth in disgust and terror. Her eyes flooded with tears and she was about to dial 999. She was about to press call, when her phone was smacked out of her hand. A large hand grabbed her throat and began to drag her along the grass and into the bushes. She didn't make it into the bushes, however, because she heard a light thud next to her on the ground. She couldn't see a thing, but saw a tall male stand over her, causing her to feel light-headed. Her vision worsened as she fell to the floor and blacked out.


	2. The Decision

**You Owe Me**

** Chapter Two: The Decision**

Vanessa opened her chocolate eyes as she scanned the area. Nothing was familiar to her. She couldn't remember the previous events at all. It was all a blur in her fogged up memory. She examined her surroundings once more. The room was large, blue in colour. The bed she was lay on was huge and was pushed into the corner by the window. A bedside table sat at the side of the bed. The wardrobe stood at the opposite end of the room, next to the doorway, which someone walked through that very second.

This person had an intimidating glare, though he was cute. He had two-toned hair; light on his bangs and dark on the rest. He had the most amazing purple eyes which seemed cold and distant and they were focused on Vanessa.

"You any better?" He asked her.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled, trying to break any tension between them. "Where am I?" She asked, the smiled not leaving her thin lips.

"My house." He answered in a cold tone. Her smile didn't fade and her voice didn't lose its cheeriness.

"What happened to me last night?" She asked, the cheery tone sounding somewhat more serious.

"You nearly died." He answered as he sat on the edge of the bed. Vanessa's brown eyes widened with fear. The memory seeped back into her mind. The image of Sandra's corpse stuck in her mind like glue. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to block her mind from that night. Her thought were disrupted when a tissue was waved in front of her. She took it and wiped her tear-stained eyes.

"Thanks." She looked at the floor. "Thanks for saving me. You didn't have to." '_I bet he's after something.'_

"I know I didn't." He leaned closer to Vanessa. "But you can help me."

'_I knew it.'_ "What do you want help with?" Vanessa asked whilst inching away.

"First, tell me your name."

"Vanessa. And you?"

"Kai."

"Ok Kai, What do you want help with?" Vanessa asked again. Kai leaned in again. This time Vanessa didn't move, she just listened to what he had to say.

"Help me find a place to hide."

"Why? Who from?" Kai opened his bedroom door and left the room. Vanessa followed as he went downstairs and into the living room. Kai turned his TV on to show two dead bodies on the news. Vanessa's chocolate eyes widened as she saw Sandra's dead body on the telly and a mystery person's corpse.

"I take it you killed him." Vanessa quietly said. Kai nodded in response as he switched the TV off. "But where am I suppose to hide you?"

"Anywhere. As long as it's not public." Kai replied as he sat down on the sofa that was situated opposite the TV.

"Well my house is out of the question." Vanessa muttered. "What about another country like um…Russia?"

"Russia's not a good place for me. I have too many contacts there who'll love to see me banged up."

"Well blackmail them…" Vanessa smiled. "…Or bribery. It's easy."

"Heh. What am I suppose to bribe them with? Air?" Kai asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well don't you have friends here?"

"Too public with them." Kai stated.

"Well I dunno then, Can't you just lie low here?" Vanessa asked, fed up. Kai shook his head. '_he's being difficult._' Vanessa was deep in thought. Where could he stay? He wasn't having any of her ideas…but they were all she could think of. "Aha!" Vanessa shouted. Kai gave her a funny look. "Do you have any paper and a pen?" She asked. Kai sighed as he stood up and left the room. He shortly came back with the pen and paper. "This is genius!" Vanessa squealed as she took the pen and paper from Kai and wrote down her options. She then tore them up and folded them so there contents was hidden and held them all out in front of Kai. "Pick one."

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Just do it!" Vanessa squealed. Kai sighed as he picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it.

"Russia? Why does it say Russia?"

"That's where you're hiding." Vanessa answered cheerfully. Kai raised an eyebrow at the strange girl. Didn't she hear what he had said before?

"You're kidding right?" Vanessa shook her head, a smile still planted on her thin lips.

"Just go where no one knows you. Or just do what I said before and bribe the ones you know."

"Ugh. Fine, you win." Kai sighed as he walked past Vanessa. "But." He turned to face her. "You're coming with me."

"What?" Vanessa asked, shocked.

"You heard me." Kai shouted as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Why do I have to go? I'm not the one on the run!" Vanessa screamed as she sat on the sofa in the living room.

"If you don't come with me I'll kill you!" Kai shouted from upstairs. Vanessa growled. He was blackmailing her. She stood up and silently walked up to the front door. Maybe she could escape without him hearing her. She reached for the handle slowly, trying not to make a sound. As her fingertips touched the handle, someone tapped her from behind, causing her to jump. "Don't try and run away." Kai smirked as he opened the front door. Vanessa exited the house, followed by Kai who was carrying a luggage bag. "Where do you live?"

"Okashi lane." Vanessa answered.

"Hn. Well come on then, lets get your stuff."

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute! I don't even know if I'm allowed to go yet. Do you seriously think I'll be allowed to go to another country, with a stranger?"

"We'll just bribe your mother." Kai smirked as he walked along the road.

"Heh. Do you seriously think she'll trust _you?"_ Vanessa asked, catching up to Kai.

"I'm not bothered if she trusts me or not. But does she trust _you?"_

"Yeah."

"Well there's nothing to worry about, yet."

--

"How long are you planning to go for?" Vanessa's mother asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Umm…I'm not sure, but please, it's really important that I go." Vanessa pleaded.

"Hmm…I don't know. What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing _will_ happen to me. I have Kai for that." Vanessa stated, turning to Kai. Her mother took a quick glance at Kai before deciding whether or not she would let her 16 year old daughter go travelling to Russia with an unknown lad.

"Nothing better happen while you're there!" Her mother sighed.

"So you're letting me go?" Her mother nodded. "Yay, thanks Mum!" Vanessa hugged her mother before racing up the stairs to pack her necessities.

--

"Bye mum. I'll miss you." Vanessa shouted as she walked away from her home.

"Bye Nessa!" Her mother shouted.

"Aww, I can't wait to go to Russia!" Vanessa beamed as she dragged her suitcase along the path.

"Hn. This morning you didn't wanna go." Kai smirked.

"Well, it's been ages since I've been on holiday." Vanessa smiled.

"Hn, We won't be partying there, if that's what you thought!" Kai said coldly.

"Oh well. Any holiday's better than none." Vanessa giggled. "So where will we stay in Russia?"

"Probably at my grandfathers mansion." Kai replied. Vanessa's jaw dropped.

"Mansion?" Kai nodded. "Does it have an indoor swimming pool and stuff like that?"

"Probably, why?" Vanessa began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Woohoo! I love swimming! Aww I can't wait!"

**Thanks to the people who read and review. **


	3. Make Yourself Feel Awkward

**You Owe Me**

**Thanks To Dark-Dragon-Fire Fox and Annika Preminyer for Reviewing x**

**Chapter Three: Make Yourself Feel Awkward**

"This is awesome!" Vanessa screamed as she boarded Kai's private jet. She sat down on one of the seats that pull out into beds and began to giggle uncontrollably. She loved plane rides. They always took her mind off the negative things in life which bothered her. Unfortunately, plane rides cost a fair bit of money and her mother wasn't exactly loaded. Kai sat down on the other side of the plane, hoping he could ignore Vanessa for most of the plane ride. The plane began to take off, causing Vanessa's ears to pop. "That felt weird." She giggled. Smiling, she walked over to where Kai was sat and bent down in front of him. "So Kai, since we're gonna be spending some time together, can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"No." Kai answered harshly.

Vanessa sighed. "Well, do you want to know a bit about me?"

"No."

"Well tough, I'm gonna tell you. My name is Vanessa, duh! I live with my mother. I'm known as a docile blonde, even though that isn't my natural hair colour. I love to eat fries. My birthday is in October. I'm right han-" A hand flew over Vanessa's mouth, making anything she said inaudible.

"You talk _way_ too much." Kai stated.

"so I've been told." Vanessa smiled as she stood up and walked back to her seat. "This is going to be a _long_ ride!"

--

"Man, I'm hungry." Vanessa wailed as she fidgeted about in her seat. It had been over 20 hours since she last ate something. She fell purposely onto the floor and lay on her back. She didn't notice Kai walking towards her. She rolled onto her stomach, moaning about her lack of food until something landed on her head. She lifted her head, making the object fall to the floor next to her. She looked at it, then looked up to see Kai looking down at her with a confused look. "What?" She laughed.

"Can you not find anything else better to do than moan?" Kai shouted.

"I could sing-but then it would rain. But we're in the sky so it wouldn't matter." Vanessa giggled.

"I preferred you moaning." Kai sighed as he walked back to his seat. _'Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her along' _Kai thought as he sat down.

--

"Brr…it's freezing." Vanessa stated as she rubbed her arms to warm them up. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"You should of brought a jacket." Kai spoke in a cold manner.

"Well why would I wear a jacket in summer?" Vanessa asked. "Can I wear your scarf?"

"No." Kai replied.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I need it."

"Why? You're already cold. No point in keeping yourself warm since you're use to being cold.." Vanessa smirked. Kai glared at her, hoping to intimidate her. It didn't work. She just giggled at her previous comment and walked on. "So, where are we staying?"

"_I'm _staying at my grandfather's mansion. I dunno where _your_ gonna stay."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "You're gonna make me live on the street? In Russia? Where it's cold?" Kai nodded. "Please don't. I'll do anything! I'm sorry about what I said before about you being cold! Please don't make me sleep on the streets!"

"Will you relax! I was just kidding!" Kai shouted as Vanessa continued to wail.

She blinked a few times before smiling like a 5 year old girl. "I knew you wouldn't leave me."

"Hn. Whatever." Kai walked ahead, leaving Vanessa standing on her own in the middle of the street.

"Hey wait for me!" Vanessa ran up to Kai, nearly slipping on the snow covering the path. She caught up to him and held on to the lamp post next to him to stabilise her balance. Kai smirked at her actions before turning a corner, leaving Vanessa with the lamp post. "Kai, wait!" She shouted, running after him. She then realised something when she was standing next to Kai who gave her a funny look. "Where are our bags?" She gasped.

"Someone else is taking care of them." Kai answered, removing his gaze from Vanessa to the street he was walking on.

"Oh. Well that's a relief. I thought we'd forgotten them and I'd have no clothes!" Vanessa sighed.

"How long have you gone without talking?" Kai asked.

"Hmm…well 2 years cause I couldn't speak when I was a baby. But when I could speak, the longest time was…2 hours." Vanessa smiled.

"Has anyone tried duct-taping your mouth so you _couldn't_ speak?"

Vanessa nodded. "But I ripped it off and hell did that hurt." Vanessa rubbed her mouth to give her sentence more emphasis. "I never used to talk a lot, especially this year, but for some reason, since yesterday, I haven't been able to keep my gob shut." She laughed.

"So what happened yesterday that was different from any other day?" Kai asked in a serious voice.

"I met you." Vanessa replied quietly as she looked down.

"So you're talking more…'cause of me?" Vanessa nodded. "Why?"

"Cause I have someone to talk to who won't feel sorry for me." Vanessa gasped at the last part of her sentence; she wasn't suppose to say that last bit out loud.

"why will your friend's feel sorry for you?" Kai asked.

"Umm…" Vanessa paused; she began thinking of something else to discuss other than her personal business. "How long will it take to get to your grandfather's mansion? I'm freezing!"

"Hn. Just a few more steps." Kai didn't bother to mention that she changed the subject. '_guess it was the slip of the tongue.'_ Kai thought as he appeared outside the gates that enveloped his grandfather's mansion. He stopped walking and turned to Vanessa as her chocolate eyes lit up.

"Finally! Is it warm in here?" Vanessa asked.

'_She's back to her talkative self.'_ Kai thought. "I dunno, I haven't been in yet." Kai replied as he opened the gates. He held it open so Vanessa could walk through first.

"Wow Kai, I never knew you knew how to be polite to a lady." Vanessa joked as she walked through the gates. "Thank you."

"Hn. You're welcome." Kai smirked as he entered and closed the gates behind him.

"Does your grandfather know we're gonna be here?" Vanessa asked as she fixed her eyes on the ornaments and foliage of the garden. Kai nodded in response. "Good." She squealed as she ran up the concrete path with excitement and joy. Kai sighed at her simple mind. She didn't seem like that when he first saw her, well she was unconscious when he found her, but she looked lie she wasn't some ditzy blonde. Kai slowly made his way up to the front door as Vanessa continued to giggle. She was getting slightly annoying. His fingertips came in contact with the rusty iron door handle as he turned it, causing bits of rust to come off. The door swung open as Kai walked in, followed by Vanessa.

"Master Kai, welcome. It's been a while." A butler greeted in a strong Russian accent as he approached Kai. "Yours and your guest's bags are upstairs."

"Oh, so the bags make it here before we do." Vanessa muttered under her breath.

The butler turned to her. "Good evening madam."

"Hi." She smiled. Kai sighed as he grabbed her wrist and lead her upstairs. The stairs were wide and posh, she guessed they were mahogany since the wood was dark and deep in colour. "He seemed nice." Vanessa spoke. Kai turned to her, wondering what she meant. "The butler person. He seemed nice."

"Heh. They _all_ seem nice until you interact with them more." Kai stated.

"Why? Are they mean?" She asked shocked.

"You could say that." Kai replied. Vanessa gulped as she made it to the top of the stairs. She saw her bags perched in front of a room. She was about to walk towards her bags until Kai stopped her. "This way first." Kai whispered as he lead her towards a different room that was far away from her bags. Kai knocked on the door, then opened it. He tightened his grip on Vanessa's wrist as he walked into the room.

"Kai. Welcome back. What brings you here?" An old voice spoke from the other side of the room. Sitting at a desk was an old man who looked highly intimidating.

"I need to hide for a while." Kai replied, letting go of Vanessa's hand.

"And you need to hide, with a _girl_?" He mocked.

"Hn." Kai turned away.

"Well Kai, aren't you going to introduce us to each other?" The old man asked, his voice echoing throughout the dark room.

"Do it yourself." Kai retorted angrily.

"Hi my name's Vanessa." Vanessa smiled at the old man, trying to break any tension between them.

"Hi Vanessa I'm Voltaire, Kai's grandfather." Voltaire stated, glaring at Kai who was now leaning on the wall with his eyes shut. "So Kai, you never told me your reason for why you are hiding."

"I murdered someone trying to save _her._" Kai replied, eyes still closed.

"Excuse me, _her_ has a name." Vanessa angrily stated, placing her small hands on her curvy hips.

"Hn. Whatever." Kai sighed as he left the room.

"Pleasure to meet you, Voltaire." Vanessa bowed her head before leaving the room, closing the door lightly behind her. She saw Kai walking along the hallway, not even noticing she left the room until she caught up to him and slapped his arm. "What is your problem? Why did you turn moody in there?" Kai shrugged his shoulders as a response. "Why are you so difficult?"

"Please be quiet." Kai sighed as he walked ahead, leaving Vanessa stranded in the halls.

"Oh great." Vanessa sighed as she ran up to Kai. "Kai what's up?" She asked in a calmer, sweeter voice.

"Nothing." Kai grunted as he walked away. Vanessa sighed heavily as she watched Kai walk down the hall and into a room at the far end.

"Don't mind him, he just doesn't have any manners." Vanessa turned to see Voltaire standing behind her.

"Um I don't mean to be nosy but you two don't have the best relationship, do you?" Vanessa asked, trailing off.

Voltaire shook his head. "Indeed not. Well I'll be off now, your room is just down the hall." Voltaire informed before walking down the stairs. Vanessa smiled faintly before entering her assigned room, carrying her bags in with her. She then began to unpack her belongings into the dressers in the room.

The room was a creamy colour with a beach flooring. There was a balcony which you entered through the other side of the room where the bed was. The bed was king sized which pleased Vanessa; a good bed meant a good sleep to her. When she finished unpacking, she jumped onto the bed and drifted off into a light nap.

--

"Miss Vanessa. Dinner is ready." One of the butlers spoke as they opened her bedroom door slightly. Vanessa opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ok." She smiled as she left the room to find the butler. "Um…you wouldn't mind showing me where we're having dinner would you? I don't know my way around the house yet."

"of course, madam." the butler replied as he descended the stairs. This butler was different. He was way younger and had a Japanese twinge to his accent. He had sandy blonde hair and he somehow reminded you of Jason Dolley.

"What's your name?" Vanessa asked.

"Tohru." He smiled. "And I already know your name."

"Doesn't everyone?" Vanessa giggled, posing like a drama queen. Tohru opened a door to reveal a large dinner table which stretched all across the room. Sitting at the table was Kai and his grandfather, both at different ends and on the table was plates with delicious looking food on them, silverware which gleamed whenever the light shone on them and a glass of water at the side of the plate. "Good evening." Vanessa smiled as she sat down in an empty seat near Kai. Kai didn't show that he heard her, causing her to frown a little.

"Good evening, child." Voltaire spoke, making Vanessa lose her focus on Kai.

--

"Kai, I need you to do something for me." Voltaire barked, causing Vanessa to jump. Kai glared at his grandfather, waiting for his orders. "I need you to contact your old team members and tell them to come here for a meeting I'm holding."

"Hn." Kai stood up and left the dining room, angering Voltaire.

"Excuse me, child." Voltaire stood up and left the room to find Kai.

Vanessa sighed heavily as she heard Kai argue with his grandfather. What was wrong with them? Couldn't they get along with each other? As the argument subsided, Vanessa stood up from her seat and left the dining room. She felt two pairs of cold eyes on her, which made her walk faster to the stairs.

"Vanessa!" Kai shouted as she began to ascend the stairs.

"What?" She smiled, turning to face him.

"What's up with you?" Kai asked as he walked up to your level.

"Nothing." Vanessa replied, the smile still resting on her lips. She turned and raised her foot to continue up the stairs, but she lost her balance. She began to fall sideways, almost falling over the side of the banister, until Kai caught her. He began to position her upright, whilst she began to regain her balance. They wasn't paying attention to each other, until their lips brushed against each other, leaving Kai and Vanessa in an awkward position.

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are Appreciated x**


	4. Frustration

**You Owe Me**

**Sorry if it's not long enough, but please enjoy and reviews are appreciated x**

**Chapter Four: Frustration**

Kai and Vanessa froze on the stairway.

'_Did we just kiss?_' Vanessa thought. Her mind was back to reality, but her body couldn't move one bit. Neither could Kai's by the look of it. Vanessa was still in his arms; she felt like something was stopping her from breaking apart from Kai.

"You two alright there?" Tohru shouted from the bottom of the stairs, causing Kai and Vanessa to let go of each other.

"Hi Tohru!" Vanessa smiled. '_just act like nothing's happened'_. Vanessa ascended the rest of the stairs, leaving Kai stranded where they embraced. She walked away until no one could see her, enabling her to sprint to her room without question. She forced her door open and quietly closed it. _'How did that happen?'_ Vanessa slid down the door as she replayed the incident on the stairs through her frustrated mind. "I nearly fell…he stopped me…I got up while he…-oh." Vanessa knew how it happened. As she stood up, he was helping her up, causing them to collide with each other. "But why the lips? Why not the head?" She mused as she stretched out onto the floor.

--

"So, what happened there Kai?" Tohru asked, walking up to Kai's level on the stairs. Kai seemed like he was still baffled about what happened. Kai walked away from Tohru, heading for his room.

'_How did that happen?'_ Kai repetitively thought as he staggered along the hallway. He paused at Vanessa's room; what was she thinking about? Kai felt an urge to ask her what she thought of the event, but something else told him not to. He growled evidently as he passed her room and walked swiftly to his own room.

"Kai?"

--

Vanessa stopped musing as she stood up. _'I'll have to talk to him about it soon.'_ she thought. She began to think about what she could say to him…what could she say to him? It was an accidental brush of the lips, not intentional…but somehow, it _wasn't_ accidental. She heard a growl emit from outside her room. It wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for her to hear. She silently turned the door handle and pulled the door open slowly. Her heart began to beat slightly faster as her eyes made contact with Kai who was walking away at a fast pace. "Kai?"

Kai stopped walking. "What?" He asked, turning to face her. Vanessa gulped as she slowly walked up to Kai. "About before…can we just forget it happened?"

A smile tugged at Kai's lips. "Sure." He smiled.

Vanessa's eyes lit up. "Good. Now I can get back to annoying you."

"Oh great." Kai sighed as he made his way to his room.

"See you later Kai!" Vanessa shouted as she skipped back to her own room.

"See you." Kai smiled as he entered his room.

--

The night was cold and calm. The stars danced around the crescent moon that lit the night sky. Vanessa sighed as she leaned on the balcony railing and stared deep into the sky.

"I wish I could be a star." Vanessa mused as the wind picked up her honey blonde locks. She rested her head on her arms whilst enjoying the cool breeze brushing against her skin. "That feels nice." She said softly. She gazed down at the garden and saw three figures on the path. She couldn't hear or recognise them so she just glanced back them every now and again.

--

"Hey Kai." A blonde lad spoke in a deep voice as Kai approached him.

"Spencer. Bryan."

"Kai." Bryan spoke.

"What did you want us for?" Spencer asked, slightly pissed off about having to meet at one o'clock in the morning.

"_He_ asked me to bring you here." Kai answered coldly.

"Who? Your grandfather?" Bryan asked. Kai nodded in response. "What does he want us for?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

"Well, where's Tala?" Spencer sighed.

"He's still in England." Kai replied. He saw Spencer's gaze turn to something behind him, so he and Bryan looked too.

"Who's the girl, Kai?" Bryan smirked.

"No one important." Kai sighed, focusing on Vanessa who was staring into the night sky. _'She certainly is strange.'_

"Well when does your grandfather want to see us?" Spencer asked, getting back to the main subject.

"Probably when _all_ of us are here."

"Well how long's Tala gonna be?" Spencer barked.

"I don't know!" Kai shouted, causing Vanessa to look down at the three figures.

--

"Well how long's Tala gonna be?" A deep voice barked. Vanessa's eyes widened.

'_Tala? Where've I heard that name before?'_ She asked herself.

"I don't know!" Kai shouted. Vanessa looked down at the three figures. "As soon as he gets back from England he said he'd call me."

'_England? So it could be the same person.'_ Vanessa giggled as she went back into her room.

--

_Life is good I can't complain_

_I mean I would but no one's listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brai-_

Vanessa flipped her phone up and turned her alarm off. She opened her mp3 on her phone and opened a play list, clicking play on the first song.

_By day, I play, the part in every way_

Vanessa opened the wardrobe and searched for a warm outfit to wear.

_Of simple, sweet, calm and collected_

"Hmm…what to wear…something warm…something…-aha!" Vanessa pulled out her khaki coloured skinny jeans and her white jumper. She threw the clothes on her bed and switched songs.

_Since my baby left me_

_I've found a new place to dwell_

"It's down at the inn on lonely street called Heartbreak Hotel-" Vanessa changed into her outfit, grabbed a pair of ugg boots and left the room, turning her mp3 off. She skipped along the hallway, humming one of the songs she had listened to before.

**BANG! BANG!**

Vanessa looked at the front door at the bottom of the stairs. None of the butlers answered whoever was knocking at the door. They knocked on again, making Vanessa jump. She sighed as she door slowly and her jaw dropped at who she saw.

"Tala?"

"Vanessa?"

"What're you doing here?" They both asked in unison.

"I'm here to see Kai."

Vanessa stood to the side to let Tala enter the mansion. "Well he's…somewhere in here."

"Like over there?" Tala pointed to the stairs. Vanessa turned her head to see Kai walking towards them.

"Hi Kai. You're friend's here." Vanessa smiled.

"And why are _you_ here?" Tala asked, staring at Vanessa with piercing blue eyes.

"That's none of your business, Tala!" Kai barked.

"Alright Kai, no need to get stressed. So what did you want to see me for?"

Kai glanced at Vanessa. "Vanessa, go upstairs for a minute."

"Sure." Vanessa slowly turned and walked back up the stairs. She felt Kai's and Tala's eyes on her until she was out of sight. _'What am I suppose to do now?'_ she thought.

--

"So what did you want us all for?" Tala asked moodily as he sat down on a leather couch in the living room.

"According to my _grandfather_, Boris is back in town." Kai sighed.

"And what are _we_ suppose to do about it?" Bryan asked, glaring at Kai.

"I don't know. That's what we need to discuss." Kai hissed. He was fed up of these people. Why didn't he stay in England for a while longer?

"I say we just set him on fire if he comes near us." Tala grunted.

"With what? Your hair?" Spencer laughed, staring at Tala's red hair.

"Haha, you're so funny!" Tala retorted sarcastically.

"Will you two give it a rest! You're almost as annoying as Vanessa!" Kai barked, receiving confused looks from his former team mates.

"Who's Vanessa?" Bryan smirked.

"And why is she here?" Tala added.

"Someone and none of your business!" Kai shouted, slightly pissed off.

"Ooh, someone's getting a bit touchy." Spencer teased, causing the others except for Kai to laugh.

--

Vanessa walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find Tohru cleaning some dishes.

"Hey Tohru!" Vanessa smiled as she stood next to him.

"Hey Vanessa." Tohru smiled back as he finished cleaning the last dish. "How's your morning been?"

"Good, if my stomach would shut up." Vanessa giggled. "Is there anything I can snack on…?" Vanessa placed a finger on her chin as she scanned the kitchen with her chocolate eyes. What could she eat that was quick?

"I can ask the chef to make you some breakfast." Tohru offered.

"Yeah, ok, thanks." Vanessa smiled. "I'll just go and ask Kai and his _visitors_ if they want anything." Vanessa left the kitchen and walked towards the living room. She heard one of Kai's visitors say something, making the others laugh. Vanessa shrugged her shoulders and stood outside the living room. "Anyone want anything to eat?" Vanessa asked as she received unwanted glares.

"Vanessa! Go back upstairs!" Kai shouted.

"I'm not staying up there. It's boring. And lonely." Vanessa pouted.

"Well, go and annoy some butlers or something, I'm busy." Kai ordered.

"Busy? Yeah right. You're all laughing. I don't see that as being busy. I see that as stand up comedy. And guess what…you're stood up!" Vanessa smirked as she received a few laughs from her audience who was Kai's visitors.

"Vanessa!" Kai barked.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. I'll just get Tohru to take me shopping…unless _you_ want to take me."

"Later." Kai replied, lowering his voice so he was no longer shouting.

"Well how long is _later?_" Vanessa asked.

"When I'm not busy." Kai answered.

"you don't look busy now." Vanessa smiled.

"Well I _am_ busy." Kai stated, raising his voice a little. "If you don't wait until later, I won't take you at all." Kai threatened.

"Fine, fine. You win." Vanessa sighed with defeat as she walked back to the kitchen. _'What a grouch.'_

"Hey Vanessa." Tohru greeted as he exited the kitchen.

"Hey." Vanessa sighed.

"What's up? You still hungry?"

"No, I'm going to the mall later so I'll get something there." Vanessa smiled as she turned to walk upstairs. "Well I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

--

"Vanessa, you ready?" Kai shouted through the hallway.

"Yeah." Vanessa answered as she got off the bed and opened the door to see a frustrated Kai. "Hi Kai."

"Hn. Come on." Kai sighed as he walked towards the stairs.

"hey, wait for me!" Vanessa screamed as she caught up to Kai.


End file.
